You Belong With Me
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Songfic for Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. My first attemt at Angela and Hodgins, so be nice.


Disclaimer: Not mine. But for god's sake why do I have to disclaim it? Hart Hanson could share. I don't own Taylor's Swift's song either.

I've got writers' block on Ties and Jackets, so it might be a while before that story is updated. Sorry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hodgins had a new girlfriend. Angela was more upset than she liked to admit. Hodgins belonged with her, and she was realizing that she never should've left him. Angela went walking into Hodgins station, but she stopped when she heard him arguing loudly on the phone.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upsetShe's going off about something that you saidShe doesn't get your humor like I do"

Even though she shouldn't have, she stayed to listen to the argument. Something his girlfriend said really set him off, and Angela couldn't help but think that she'd never know him like she did."I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do"

She was hoping that he would realize that he belonged with her, not with his current girlfriend.

"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time"

She'd been with him all the years they'd worked together. She'd always kind of had a thing for him."If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meYou belong with me"

It was easy for her to be with Hodgins. It was easy for them to be together. No matter what, when they were together everything was fine. It was how it should be."Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeansI cant help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on the park bench thinkin to myselfHey isn't this easy?"

He didn't seem to like to be with his current girlfriend. He wouldn't go out to eat after work with the squint squad anymore. Angela tried to find out what was wrong, but he always said he was fine. She knew better. He didn't want to be with his current girlfriend."And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you downYou say you're fine I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?"

She was realizing that she was meant to be with Hodgins. She wanted him back."She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time""If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me"

She didn't want to ruin things for him and his current girlfriend, so she decided she'd just wait for him. She couldn't move on when she still loved him."Standin' by, waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know that?You belong with meYou belong with me"

She left him a few weeks later. He drove to Angela's house in the middle of the night. She did her best to keep him from crying. She knew everything about him and she knew he belonged with her."Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.""Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me""Standing by or waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know thatYou belong with meYou belong with me"

She told him how she felt soon after his girlfriend left him. He loved her back, so they got back together. It had been a few weeks, and they were still together. Angela had a feeling they'd be together a long time. They belonged together."Have you ever thought just maybeYou belong with meYou belong with me"


End file.
